Today, there are a variety of mobile devices that are designed to interface with a variety of networks. For example, there are personal digital assistants, “smart” phones, pocket PCs, laptop computers, and the like. Increasingly, these devices include capabilities for communicating across an increasing number of networks. Often, users of the mobile devices communicate across various networks of varying kinds as a user travels through different regions having differing connectivity to networks.
The mobile devices are “provisioned” with information that allows the user to access the various networks. For example, the user can manually enter the information required to access a particular network. Additionally, the mobile devices can be “pre-provisioned” by a manufacturer or a service provider so that the user does not have to manually enter access information. Provisioning information on mobile devices may have to be added or changed as the user seeks to access networks that have not been provisioned on a particular mobile device.